The Steamy Storm
by shana.rose
Summary: Sybil and Tom decide to take a stroll around the grounds of Downton when it starts to rain. S3 AU. For Smut Weekend ;)


**A/N: Seeing as it's S/T Smut Weekend this chapter will be rated M! **

**Thank you to my amazing and extremely talented beta gothamgirl28! ****Happy Smut Weekend guys!**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A playfully keeping Person B pinned down as they take B from behind. Person A lays their hands over B's as they kiss and bite B's neck and shoulder, whispering naughty/sweet things into their ear. Bonus: They're doing it in front of a mirror. Person A takes pleasure from the look on B's face as B whimpers beneath them.**

* * *

"Shit!" Tom cursed as he yanked at the shed door.

Sybil and Tom had been taking a turn around the grounds when as sudden as the changing winds, it began to rain.

"Tom hurry!" Sybil said pulling her wet coat over her head, cursing her decision to leave her hat in their room.

"I'm trying love but," the door wouldn't budge. Tom pulled again but it refused to open. "It looks like the door is stuck."

Freezing Sybil huffed and looked into the window trying to see what was inside. "Oh blast it! There is something blocking the door!"

"How big is it?"

Frowning Sybil replied, "I don't know as big as my travel case I imagine."

Tom nodded before rolling his shoulders back, "Right."

"Tom what are you-" but before she could finish her sentence Tom had already rushed the door.

Tom hissed as he hit the door and then repeated the action two more times before they finally heard the trunk move.

"Oh thank heavens!" Sybil said pulling her coat closer to her body.

Tom gave her a quick peck on the lips before opening the door. He had to pushed the door some more to get the trunk further away but they could finally get inside.

Sybil burst in shivering. "Lord it's freezing out there! And to think that five minutes ago it was clear skies!"

Tom nodded his head, closing the door behind him and pressed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up a bit. Looking out the window he murmured, "Looks like we'll be stuck here for a bit."

He turned his head back to his wife just as lightning struck the air illuminating her for one quick moment. But that moment was enough to create a hunger within him.

Her coat was open loosely revealing her wet white blouse that was clinging to her shapely figure that had only grown more beautiful since she had given birth to their child. He watched as a drop of water rolled down her throat to her the collar of her blouse. He could see her perky breast move as she took a breath, her harden nipples showing through her blouse.

"Tom?"

He shook his head trying unsuccessfully to rid the sudden lustful thoughts in his head. "Yes love?"

She was looking through the tiny window near the door and frowned. "I hope Saoirse's okay."

"She with your mother I'm sure she's fine." Tom moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

His fingers moved gently against her stomach causing a slow-burning heat in her belly. She turned in his arms, her hands moving to his chest. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but lick her lips as she glanced down at his lips.

That was all Tom needed. He crushed his lips down against her. His hands gripping her hips as he slowly pushed her back against the short worktable as he began to nib at her pouty lips.

Her hands fisted his hair trying to pull his mouth closer if it was possible. Her body flush against his. They were both soaking wet and Sybil couldn't decide if she had shiver because of the cold or because of the way he was kissing her. He grinded his erection against her leg and immediately knew her answer.

Sybil pulled her mouth away, gasping out, "Off! Take it out!" Tugging at coat before pulling his lips back to hers.

Tom chuckled against her mouth as he striped off his coat. As he unbuttons his shirt her hands scrambled for his belt.

She growled in frustration when his pants don't fall down. Forgetting in her lust about his suspenders. "Hurry."

The second his shirt is off she's pulling off his suspenders. He pecks her lips before reaching for the back collar of his undershirt and tossing it off.

He loves the way her eyes always roam his skin how they linger. It makes his skin prick and Christ it feels good. He hopes he makes her feel this good when he admires her.

He stepped closer. His hands gravitating to her shoulders. Slowly he pushes off her coat. His hands lightly brush down her arms before going back up and moving down her chest. She sucks in a breath as he brushed the tips of her harden nipples.

"Tom," she moaned. Practically panting.

He understands and quickly her blouse reaches the ground. She pulls him closer. Her skirt soon follows.

Her slip is the only thing left yet he cannot wait any longer. He lifts her onto the worktable. Her legs immediately wrap around his hips. Tom's lips move to her neck leaving a trail of kisses. His hands moving up her thighs under the slip. Sybil's hands are back in his hair. Fisting the short hairs as she sighs and moans.

His fingers tear her knickers off her body and his pants drop as she pulled at the string.

She cradled his head away from her neck and whispered, "my love," before kissing him. His hands stop at her waist and they stay like this until the tension becomes too much.

"Now?" He groaned. She nodded.

They both moan as his cock slides inside of her. Soon they are moving, dancing their well practice song.

Their hips thrusting forward as they sing each other's praises. Their hands moving everywhere. His back, her hair, his arse, her breast. They rock against each other gasping and moaning each other's names.

"Sybil!" he growled against her lips breathing deeply as he slides his hand down her stomach.

"Tom," She whimpered her eyes shooting open as she feels his fingers between her legs and brush against her clit. "Oh TOM!"

She thrusts rapidly against him. "Oh Tom!"

"SYBIL!" He roared back as his thumb repeats his attack in quick repetition.

"Oh! TOM! YES! YES TOM YES!" She's so close. He can feel her walls quivering.

He takes a deep breath, he is holding on by a thread but he refuses to come before her. "Yes my darling! Yes! Let go, let go Sybil!"

They shout each other's name once more before they come together thrusting until their bodies are made of pleasure. Gasping they lean forward. Their forwards touching and they try to find their breath once more.

"God I love you," Tom moaned before kissing her languidly.

"And I you." She whispered back across his lips.


End file.
